


The Sensitive Cactus

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, The Sensitive Cactus
Genre: Inspired from a Jamilton fic, Other, You're welcome and I'm sorry, You've been warned, thanks allonsy_gabriel, yes it's a sensitive cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cactus has always been picked on for his prickly behavior. But people don't understand that he has feelings too.





	The Sensitive Cactus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/gifts).



> Sorry.  
> Warning:  
> Ferdinand references.  
> Also, this makes zero sense and I'm sorry.

Every day, Cactus stood motionless in the desert, with nothing better to do than converse with the _ever lively_ desert animals.

"Hey, stop being such a prick, cactus. I can smoke tumbleweed if I want to," an asshole camel scoffed.

"I-it's bad for your health," Cactus said quietly, his voice shaky.

"I'm a fucking camel, dude. You can't stop me."

The cactus looked down at himself and felt sad. He couldn't move, the asshole camel was right. He was stuck in the ground.

He began to cry.

"S-stop being insensitive," Cactus sniffled.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out," the asshole camel laughed, trotting away (or whatever camels do to move).

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone with a gentle voice asked.

"Who-who are you?" Cactus stammered.

"I'm Thomas the hedgehog. Are you alright?"

"Are there even hedgehogs in this climate?" The cactus asked curiously, peering down at the foreign animal.

"Um, there are now!"

"That's true, I guess. I-it's just that all the other animals mock me, because, I mean, I'm a sensitive cactus."

"Hey, man, you can be whatever you want to be."

"Thanks," Cactus smiled.

"I, uh, I would hug you, but, the spikes--"

"Yeah. It's okay. Thanks, friend."

"No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> Again  
> I apologise


End file.
